


【轰胜出】童话故事

by cloud1234



Category: all爆, mha, 轰出胜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud1234/pseuds/cloud1234
Summary: 避雷：兽化play，双龙play，口交有，少量尿道调教，发情设定，三观崩坏，及时止损。祝食用愉快。





	【轰胜出】童话故事

爆豪胜己是童话森林里的一匹狼，狼生目标是吃掉讨厌的小红帽，打败该死的猎人，成为森林的No.1。  
今天是小红帽给外婆送饭的日子。  
小红帽抱着盖着层棉布的篮子，小心翼翼地走在路上，圆溜溜的绿眸不安地看着小道周围。  
早就埋伏好的爆豪胜己抓好时机窜了出去，站在小红帽面前呲牙，“我要吃了你嗷！”  
这么一只半人高，凶神恶煞，连毛发都根根炸起的恶狼突然出现在眼前，小红帽下意识地将篮子扔了过去，拔腿就跑。  
也不知是否是幸运之神眷顾了可怜的小红帽，那个小篮子竟然精准地命中了爆豪胜己的头。  
“可恶的小红帽嗷，”爆豪胜己咬牙，晃了晃脑袋，后腿一蹬飞奔出去，“我要咬死你嗷。”  
绿谷出久慌不择路，跑到了一片花海里，跟在他身后的爆豪胜己没注意到周围，冲进了花海，直到感觉身体越发软绵才发觉这里的花香不对劲。  
可是这个时候已经晚了，爆豪胜己软在地上，馥郁的花香围绕在他鼻尖让他越发头晕脑胀，即使咬着自己的爪子，他终于还是没能撑住，晕了过去。  
在花海中迷路了的小红帽走着走着，竟走回了爆豪胜己晕倒的地方，只是那里没有威风凛凛的巨狼，只剩下一个浑身不着寸缕，却顶着狼耳狼尾巴的黄发少年。  
绿谷出久咽了口口水，上前推了推他。  
爆豪胜己悠悠转醒，他现在浑身发软，一睁眼就看见自己讨厌极了的那张脸，爆豪胜己恨恨道，“小红帽！”  
绿谷出久浑身一颤，小心翼翼地回答，“啊，是，我是小红帽，我叫绿谷出久。”  
爆豪胜己想扑上去咬断他的脖子，却因为没有力气反倒扑进了绿谷出久的怀里，微凉的衣物给燥热的身体带来极大的安慰，爆豪胜己忍不住扭动腰身在上面摩擦了下。  
绿谷出久的脸瞬间红了个透，声音都抖了起来，“请问，你是？”  
爆豪胜己一口咬到他的脖子上，可惜软绵绵的身子根本没法发力，只留下一个暧昧的红印，爆豪胜己愤愤道，“我是你狼大爷爆豪胜己嗷！”  
绿谷出久吓了一跳，原本搭在爆豪胜己腰间的手一不小心滑到了尾巴根部，他下意识地捏了把，“这是什么？”  
“嗷！……唔……”伏在他怀里的少年猛地一颤，上半身化成一滩甜腻的水软在他怀里，只有腰身挺着，在他手下一拱一拱的。  
“对，对不起！”绿谷出久立刻道歉，轻轻揉动尾巴根部，“我弄疼你了吗？嗯……小胜？”  
爆豪胜己连叫骂都说不出来，只能紧紧闭着嘴，生怕一张口就吐出恬不知耻的呻吟来，即使这样，低低浅浅的呜咽声也从他的喉间溢出，他颤着腰，只觉得浑身都变成了夏日的冰激凌，在烈日下化成一滩甜腻的水。  
绿谷摸着摸着，突然就觉得手下的毛发有点湿漉漉的，他顺着湿了的软毛向下摸，就碰到了一个湿软黏腻的小口，正欲求不满地张合着。  
敏感的地方被碰到，爆豪胜己下意识地挺身躲避，却被腰间的手摁了下去，身后还未经人事的地方就猛地吃进了半根手指。  
“嗷呜——”  
绿谷出久的指节宽大，未经人事的穴口即使有着肠液润滑依然吃得很艰难，更何况他并没有只满足于到此为止，而是不停的深入，修长的手指一寸寸地钉进了柔软的穴道，揉弄着每一处娇嫩的肠肉。  
“嗷！……呜呜……什么嗷……”粗糙的指腹抵上了一点，一瞬间过电般的快感让还未有过性经历的狼浑身都颤抖了起来。  
温柔地环抱着他的小红帽露出一个安抚的笑，“你发情了吗？我想我可以帮助你。”他说着，低下头吻了吻抖个不停的耳尖。狼族的毛偏硬，哪怕是耳朵尖上的毛也颇有些扎嘴，绿谷出久含住一点耳尖，将最尖尖的毛舔舐地湿漉漉，软趴趴地垂了下去，属于人类的，坚硬却并不锋利的牙叼住粉嫩的耳腔厮磨。  
耳朵对任何动物都是敏感点，更何况他身后的手指还在作乱，抵着前列腺不急不缓地揉动，爆豪胜己猩红的眼眸因为蒙了层水气显得柔软了起来，他想大骂，发出的却只有不成调的呻吟和染着哭腔的嗷呜声。  
绿谷出久的另一只手来到了他的胸前，抵着一点樱红打着圈揉弄。公狼的乳头本不应该敏感的，可是爆豪胜己却在被碰到的时候触电般颤了颤。从乳头传来的快感陌生且难耐，不通情事的大灰狼试图向后缩躲开胸前的触碰却反而把娇嫩的腺体撞到了对方的指尖，超越理性的冲动电流从神经元中传递而过。这一下撞得他连尾巴上的毛都竖了起来，向前挺身想躲开这过分剧烈的快感，却将软嫩的奶尖送到了对方手里。  
绿谷出久掐住左边乳晕的根部，迫使一团嫣红的嫩肉高高鼓起。情欲烧得这条可怜的狼浑身都泛着红，乳头尤其肥沃熟艳，红粉剔透地嘟着，只有一截小指指节大小，圆润的顶端微微上翘，可以用手指捻转。  
“嗷呜呜——！松、松手……哈啊……呜呜……”  
绿谷出久歉意的笑了下，低下头抿住另一边悄然挺立的乳首。  
爆豪胜己立时吐出一声压抑不住的喘息。右边的乳首被裹进一股潮热里蛮横的吸吮地滋滋作响。左边的奶尖也被掐住，坚硬的指甲抵着细若发丝的乳孔毫不留情地扣弄，几乎就要这么生生地捅进去。  
爆豪胜己仰起头，嗷呜一声叫出来，声线又低又哑，带着沉郁的磁性，却淫靡地颤抖着，含着融化般的泣音。他白腻的腹部疯狂抽搐着，男物硬挺，颤栗着流出浓白的精液，身后含着手指的地方发狂般翕张着，软肉疯狂痉挛，滑腻的黏液顺着绿谷出久的手流了下来。  
绿谷看着他高潮的样子忍不住咽了口口水，他掀起自己亚麻的红裙子露出下面早就硬挺流水的狰狞硬物，宽大的手掌掐住了公狼劲瘦的腰肢，将自己怒涨的龟头抵上了湿软黏腻的穴口，  
“不好意思啊，小胜。”  
这么说着，他也不顾那处还没有扩张好，狠狠地将自己的性器贯了进去。  
第一次被破开的穴道即使因为情欲烧得湿软滑腻，却仍然紧致窄小，滚烫的软肉迫不及待地缠绞上来，却被硬烫的性器无情地破开，直直捅到肉腔的最深处，悍然顶撞在因发情而酸胀敏感的软肉上。  
“唔唔，哈啊——！”  
爆豪胜己瞪大眼睛，一双失了焦的水红瞳仁蒙着水汽，因情欲而嫣红的嘴唇终于咬不住，无力地张开，吐出一截红蕊般的舌尖。失禁般的诞水顺着他利落流畅的下颔线条滑下，牵着银亮的丝，看起来比起威武的公狼，倒更像是只发情的母狗了。  
爆豪胜己被情欲烧得浑浑噩噩，只觉得腹部又是酸胀又是难耐，下意识地伸手去捂住自己的小腹，果真摸到了什么活物似的东西，一下一下的顶弄着，几乎要生生将这层薄薄的皮肉顶穿了去。他瑟瑟地捂住那处，却不想那东西竟变本加厉，越发狠厉地捣弄起来。  
说不出是快感多一些还是痛楚多一些，那磨人的酥麻感一浪高过一浪，爆豪胜己浑身都打着颤，两条线条流畅优美的腿下意识地夹着绿谷出久的腰，随着硬物一次次的贯穿，无力地痉挛般的挣动。他无处着力的手环着绿谷出久的脖颈，将整张因为情欲烧得通红的脸埋进绿谷出久的肩颈处，偶尔泄出一声声夹着呜咽的闷哼声。  
绿谷出久握着爆豪胜己柔软雪白的臀肉向里挺动着，狼族的体温本就比人类要高，体内更是高热软腻，能吞会吐，被捅得狠了还会颤巍巍地夹人，把小处男爽的满脑子只想射，不过碍着面子死撑着罢了。  
然而就在这时，他听见一个声音，清澈地如同一袭阳光照耀下来，又带着几分性感的沙哑，听的人心神悠远。  
“你们在干什么？”  
但绿谷出久一点都不心神悠远，他被吓了一跳，然后就射了。  
滚烫的精液喷洒在敏感到每一寸都是敏感点的穴肉上，爆豪胜己爽到腰身直颤，嘴里发出颤抖地嗷呜声，被炙热的情热烧得理性全无的公狼扭着腰，主动摩擦绿谷出久已经软下来的性器，嘴里软绵绵地骂着，“混蛋呜……还要……干嘛停下啊混蛋废久！”  
绿谷出久不知道要怎么解释关于自己也不想停下了这件事，只能干笑了下，环着爆豪胜己的腰安抚地揉弄他的尾巴根部，将刚刚亮出獠牙的野狼又揉成一滩甜腻的水。  
从花海深处一步步走来了一个人，他有着一张如同被神明亲吻过的脸，精致而不显女气，如同山巅的一抹云，庭前的一捧雪，三月春风拂过冰雪初融的湖面那般明净又冰凉，左眼处的伤疤并没有折损他的美貌，反倒完美地与那张脸结合了起来，带着种奇异又矛盾的美感。绿谷出久认出了那异色的发和异色的瞳，也认出了他手里提得那把猎枪，他礼貌地打了招呼，“猎人先生！”  
“叫我轰就可以了。”轰焦冻冲小红帽点点头，又问道，“你在做什么？”  
此时，绿谷出久突然想起了轰焦冻是个专门杀狼的猎人，他有些慌乱地看了眼怀里还蹭个不停的公狼，干笑着跟轰焦冻说，“是……是一条发情的狗，我，我只是在帮助他。”  
爆豪胜己闻言暴起，“我才不是——！”  
绿谷出久一掐他的尾巴，“不，你是。”  
又软成水的公狼只能恨恨地咬绿谷出久的脖子，发出一声声闷闷地，求欢一样地叫声。  
轰焦冻已经走到跟前了，他有些困惑地抓起了爆豪胜己的尾巴，拈着尾巴尖在指尖搓揉，疑惑地问了声，“狗？”  
绿谷出久点头如捣蒜，“对对对，是狗没错。”  
轰焦冻还是觉得奇怪，又伸手捏了捏两只直愣愣的耳朵，正觉得奇怪，就收获了对方的一个瞪视。  
当然，爆豪胜己觉得这是瞪视，落在轰焦冻眼里就是含羞带媚赤裸裸地勾引。他愣了下，点点头，“真是只发情的母狗。”  
他这话是用陈述的语气说的，听到爆豪胜己耳朵里就是赤裸裸的嘲讽，他抬起头，冲着轰焦冻威胁地呲起了牙。  
轰焦冻对上他的眼睛，友善地问，“是想要口枷吗？”  
爆豪胜己愣住了，就看见轰焦冻开始从身上掏东西，“正好是骨头形状的，狗狗应该会喜欢。”  
爆豪胜己吓得毛都炸了，“我不是！我不要！我不嗷——呜！！！”  
绿谷出久情急之下一把捏住了他的尾巴向上一扯，剧烈的疼痛伴随着席卷而来的快感，过分激烈的感官刺激几乎是瞬间剥夺了爆豪胜己的神智，除了最开始发出来一声低哑的嚎叫外，他只能瘫在绿谷出久怀里，无意识地发出“呜呜”的声音，他浑身颤栗着，狼族天赋异禀的性器粗壮笔直，此时却随着主人的身体颤抖着，顶头的小口不断翕合，哭泣一般流出澄清的金黄液体。  
“啊，”轰焦冻有些震惊地瞪大眼睛，过后又纵容地笑了起来，“坏狗狗，怎么能随地大小便呢？”  
“大，大概是，太想要口枷了激动地吧。”绿谷出久试图强行解释，他自己也觉得这个解释有些苍白无力，正等着轰焦冻问他那声“嗷呜”的事，就看到轰焦冻一手握拳砸在手心，一脸恍然，“是这样啊！”  
你相信了啊！  
刚刚被狗狗拒绝的轰焦冻又提起精神，将骨头形状的口枷给爆豪胜己戴上，那骨头不知是他从哪个猎物身下取下来了，又粗又长，卡在狼族尖锐的齿列间，叫他无法闭合双嘴，只能任由涎水往外滴，猩红的软舌被强行拉了出来，被骨头压着没法缩回，只能露在外面被猎人捏着把玩。  
“颜色很正啊，”轰焦冻捏着那截软舌，猎人常年握枪的手上生着厚茧，对于柔软的舌尖来说委实过于粗砺了些，舌头对于狼族同样是敏感的地方，爆豪胜己被摸的浑身都在抖，一双猩红的狼眸里盈着水汽，颤巍巍地落下泪来。然而轰焦冻却熟视无睹，用着专业人士的目光品评着，“一定会是条很好的猎犬。”  
绿谷出久此时已经过了不应期，重新勃发的性器抵在爆豪胜己的股间，跃跃欲试地蹭动，听到这话他抖了下，小心翼翼地问，“轰君，想养他吗？”  
轰焦冻点点头，光线被长且稠密的睫羽切的稀碎，落在他异色的眸子里，像是阳光下的碎冰泛着漂亮的色泽，“如果可以的话。”  
绿谷出久愣住了，他没来由地有些心慌，又觉得将爆豪胜己交给轰焦冻是最好的选择。  
毕竟他只是个小红帽，对付大灰狼的事应该交给猎人先生这样的专业人士来才对。  
可是他却压抑不住心里的不甘，明明，是他先发现的呀。  
绿谷出久偷偷看了眼正在捏着爆豪胜己耳朵玩的轰焦冻，心里划过很多念头，万一，万一轰君发现小胜是狼杀了他怎么办？小胜明明是这么好的一条狼，万一被轰君不分青红皂白地杀了呢？  
这么想着他握着爆豪胜己腰肢的手又紧了几分，他在心里给自己鼓了气，抬起头对轰焦冻说，“轰，轰君，我，我想，养他，所以……”  
轰焦冻有些奇怪地看着他，耿直地问，“可是你养他做什么呢？小红帽，我需要一只猎犬，这样才能更好地保护村子的安全。”  
“可，可是，”绿谷出久试图找到什么理由，却难过地发现并没有什么理由是适合的，这时轰焦冻又向他保证道，“你可以随时来我这儿看他，你放心，我会将他培养成优秀的猎犬的。”  
绿谷出久沉默片刻，终于还是不甘心地接受了这个事实，他掐了掐爆豪胜己柔软饱满的臀肉，又突然想起来这现在是一只有主的猎犬了，他试探地问轰焦冻，“我可以……？”  
轰焦冻看了眼他涨得厉害的性器，又苦恼地看了眼下自己同样隆起的下身，他有些不确定地问，“或许，我们可以一起？”  
“一，一起？！”绿谷出久差点被自己的口水呛到，然而转瞬间出现在脑内的情色画面又叫他不由自主地红了脸，他悄悄看了眼爆豪胜己的细瘦的腰身，想象着它在自己和轰君中间弯成一轮莹润的月的样子；又看了眼两条修长有力的腿，想象着它们上面布满指痕和吻痕的样子，绿谷出久深吸了一口气，声音细若蚊吟，“好，好……”  
轰焦冻将爆豪胜己冲绿谷出久怀里拉出来，摆成跪趴的姿势，无法发出怒骂，亦没有力气反抗的大灰狼屈辱地被迫撅起屁股，露出湿红黏腻的后穴，毛茸茸地尾巴低垂着在两腿间，试图挡住两人炽热的视线。  
绿谷出久轻车熟路地提起那毛茸茸地尾巴，将性器插进湿软的穴里了，尾巴本就是敏感的地方，发情后更是成了爆豪胜己身上第二个性器一般，被轻轻扯动都能带来剧烈的快感，叫他不敢躲避，每一次被贯穿都只能颤抖着撅着屁股，结结实实地吃到底。看起来倒像是他自己恬不知耻地主动迎合起操弄了一般。  
爆豪胜己原本还不懂他们说的一起是什么意思，直到轰焦冻从湿软的穴口和绿谷出久的性器间插进了半个指节，爆豪胜己身子一僵整条狼都颤抖了起来。  
公狼的身体素质极好，然而这种时候，这样好的身体素质对他来说却不知是幸或不幸，括约肌随着轰焦冻有条不紊的动作放松，渐渐含进去了三根手指，爆豪胜己被绿谷出久抱了起来，两腿大开，露出被撑得有些变形的穴口。  
“呜——！！呜呜呜——！”  
轰焦冻解开裤子，露出猎人硬挺粗大的性器，他的性器也如他的人一般漂亮，颜色浅淡，形状笔直，可光是那个大小便足以让人畏惧。爆豪胜己摇着头发出一声声模糊的拒绝，他向后躲闪，缩进绿谷出久的怀里，头一次这么希望能被保护。  
然而绿谷出久却掰着他的腿，将他的穴口迎向了轰焦冻。  
形状奇特的粉色鲜花开得热烈颓美，风卷起残缺的花瓣带起阵阵异香，在这片美得不真实的花海中，一只化了人形的狼正夹在小红帽和猎人中间，前后夹击，雄穴大开。  
他花苞般泛着粉的足尖悬在空中摇摇晃晃，整只狼被挑在两根粗壮的性器上，无处躲闪，只能结结实实地吃一下每一次连根没入的深顶。两条雪白的腿被操得合不拢了，内侧淌满了湿滑淫液，肠穴被撑得变形，一团脂红的穴眼鼓鼓囊囊，红肉嘟起，像是溢出的油脂。两根粗壮的茎身大开大阖，凶戾无比，一根才要离开，另一根又长驱直入，一点湿滑如红帛的肠肉被反复翻出，两团雪嫩的臀肉被囊袋拍得啪啪作响。  
爆豪胜己几乎无时无刻不在高潮，挺立的茎身像是已经失去了射精的能力，只能断断续续地流着精液和腺液混杂的黏腻液体，将轰焦冻贴身的里衣打出一片淫猥的湿痕。  
“坏狗狗，”轰焦冻浅浅地笑了下，他额上起了层薄汗，汗珠顺着笔直的鼻梁滑下，将掉未掉地垂在鼻尖，微微酡红的面颊衬得他如同冷冰冰的大理石有了温度，无知无觉的雕像有了灵魂，不染凡尘的神明低下了他从未映入红尘情爱的眼眸，只一眼就要人心动。猎人纤长却有力的十指深深陷入爆豪胜己雪白滑腻的皮肉里，捉着那截柔而韧，如同高山松竹，崖上冰雪的精廋腰肢，狠狠地贯到自己的性器上，“怎么能尿在主人身上呢？”  
爆豪胜己几乎被无止境的高潮逼疯，被口枷堵住的嘴里发出一声声意味不明的呜咽，颤抖的双手无力地抓着轰焦冻的衣服。  
绿谷出久低下头吻了吻他脖颈处突出的，如同一朵朵娇艳欲滴的花苞般的骨节，为他们敷上一层艳色的红，“小胜，好棒。”  
他这么说着，却突然快速挺动起腰身，狠狠向里顶弄，在薄嫩的腺体上重捣了几十下，后将一腔滚烫炙热的精液射进了红腻柔软的内腔。  
爆豪胜己瞳孔放大，金黄的睫羽上湿漉漉的全是泪水，无法抑制的泄出一声颤抖的泣音，小腹抽搐，滚烫的内壁绞紧，将一泡浓精牢牢锁进了内腔深处。  
轰焦冻被烫的也来了感觉，和绿谷出久一起将性器拔了出来，无力支撑身体的爆豪胜己整个人瘫软在地上，又被轰焦冻掐着下巴拉了起来，猎人的手指灵巧地解开他脑后的绳结，取下了被涎水浸透的骨头，被长期打开的嫣红双唇根本闭不上，一根还沾着淫液的硬物就捅了进去，直插进喉头。  
爆豪胜己第一次被迫给人做口交，就被强硬地捅进了喉口，娇嫩的喉管裹着怒涨的龟头，被捣弄得几乎成了另一口淫穴。他呼吸窒闷，生理性的泪水止不住地往出流，可即使这样，身下的性器却翘地老高，像是迎合着操弄一般摆动着。  
轰焦冻很快在他嘴里射了出来，过大的分量让他不得不将大部分都吞进肚子，多余的随着轰焦冻抽出的动作流了出来，滴滴答答地落在白皙的胸膛上，趁着那格外鼓胀的胸肉，倒像是他被艹的流奶了一般。  
爆豪胜己还躺在地上，这边小红帽已经和轰焦冻告了别，出发去看外婆了。轰焦冻回来时就看到爆豪胜己双目失神地瘫在地上，双腿大张，红痕斑斑，沾满了半透明湿滑粘液和乳白色的浓稠精液，饱满软糯的臀肉上更是一片狼藉，深深浅浅的指痕一道道地叠在上面，还有大片掌掴的红痕，几乎肿成了一只肥美馥郁的熟桃。  
轰焦冻有些不好意思地红了脸，想将他抱起来时才发现被艹的合不住的小口正张张合合地往外吐着精液，不知还要吐多久。  
“这样可不好。”轰焦冻有些困扰地看着那，想了想还是抓起了 那条毛茸茸的粗壮尾巴，“先堵一下吧。”狼族的尾巴骨头偏硬，稍微费了点劲就捅了进去，质地略硬的毛泡在一腔湿漉漉的浓精和肠液里，根根炸起，剐蹭在本就敏感至极的穴肉上，只要稍稍一动变能引起一阵又一阵狂乱的高潮，偏偏轰焦冻还怕塞不住，捏着尾巴根来回抽动了两下，引得爆豪胜己整个人都颤了起来，性器一抖，一股金黄的液体喷射而出，尿了轰焦冻一身。  
轰焦冻叹了口气，掐掐他的耳朵，语气中带着点宠溺的纵容，“坏狗狗，看来这里也得堵着。”  
他随手折了支旁边的花，用随身的匕首将粗糙的表皮削下，扶着爆豪胜己再次硬起来的性器，捏开紧闭的马眼，将花茎一点点插到了尿道深处。  
根本没啥性经历的公狼哪经历过这等淫弄，鲜红的肉道被滋滋捅开，带着身体深处的淫液逆行到尿口，一腔液体就被堵得严严实实。更何况这花本就是叫他发情的罪魁祸首，如今削去了表皮，汁液浸入体内，转瞬间就叫这情潮烧得越烈。他只觉得男物深处又痒又烫，酥麻到几近融化，身后的肉穴饥渴而滚烫，被自己的尾巴搔得麻痒难耐，他呜咽着在缩在轰焦冻怀里，一面忍不住自虐般动起尾巴，每次还未能感到快感，就要被几乎钻进骨髓的痒意折磨到崩溃，一面偷偷握住了那截花枝，小幅度地抽插着，似乎那处也成了个挨操的性器。  
轰焦冻一手将一身穴腔都被堵住的狗狗抱进怀里，一手提着猎枪往家里走。浑然不知他新养的狗狗自己把自己玩的高潮了好几回，淫液流出又被堵回，生生将平坦的小腹胀起了一个暧昧的轮廓。


End file.
